Em busca de um assassino
by Bella Snape BR
Summary: O que você faria se ficasse cara a cara com um assassino? FIC PWP


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e símbolos correlatos pertencem a JK Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais e nenhum lucro foi ou será auferido com a publicação desta obra.

This obra by Bella Snape is licensed under a Creative Commons Atribuição-Uso Não-Comercial-Vedada a Criação de Obras Derivadas 2.5 Brasil License.

Esta obra não pode ser copiada ou reproduzida sem a autorização do autor.

Para mais informações: .br

Em busca de um assassino

Hermione percorreu as ruas sujas e cheias de casas desmanteladas de um distrito industrial, há muito esquecido, nos arredores de Glasgow. Os cheiros fétidos que as sarjetas emanavam não a incomodavam. Era um fim de tarde nublado e ela caminhava, com o semblante estranhamente vazio, a passos largos e firmes, que faziam sua capa de viagem preta enfunar e ondular.

Parou em frente a um pequeno prédio de dois andares com o reboco caindo em vários pontos e tão maltratado quanto tudo a sua volta. Parecia abandonado. Hesitou um pouco analisando a fachada sombria do prédio e entrou. Os degraus da escada rangiam alto e pareciam ceder sob o seu peso. Uma porta bem no meio do corredor do segundo andar chamou sua atenção: era vermelha e parecia pulsar com uma luz fantasmagórica. Hermione se dirigiu a porta quase correndo. Estranhamente sem fôlego após vencer os poucos metros que a separavam da bizarra porta. Testou a maçaneta e a ela imediatamente se abriu. A garota adentrou um quarto imerso na semi-escuridão do final de tarde, e pelo que pode divisar o interior do pequeno aposento, que continha somente uma velhíssima cama de casal e uma grande cômoda no mesmo estado, era tão decrépito quanto a fachada do edifício. Ela tinha dado três passos vacilantes para dentro do recinto, quando ouviu a porta se fechar abruptamente:

- Expeliarmus!!!! – gritou uma voz grave.

A varinha que Hermione segurava na mão direita voou e aterrissou próxima a janela do outro lado do quarto. Ela sorriu e se virou:

- Ora! Se não é o comensal da morte mais procurado do mundo mágico! – disse ela encarando o rosto raivoso de Severo Snape.

- Como você me encontrou?

- Na verdade, professor, foi muito simples! Me surpreende que o senhor não tenha notado.

- Não brinque comigo sua insuportável sabe-tudo! – o homem tremia enquanto apontava sua varinha para o peito da garota – Responda-me ou eu posso matá-la agora mesmo!

- O senhor pode, mas não o fará! – respondeu ela com um sorriso cheio de convicção.

O rosto de Snape se contraiu num esgar malicioso de escárnio:

- A Srta parece não ignorar que está diante do ASSASSINO mais procurado da bruxidade, então lhe recomendo que pare com esses joguinhos e me responda logo. Como me encontrou? – os olhos do professor tinham um brilho perigoso.

Hermione deu um passo à frente, fazendo a curva de seu seio esquerdo pressionar-se contra a varinha, o mesmo sorriso confiante a tornar-lhe o rosto mais bonito e ingênuo:

- O senhor não me mataria sem antes descobrir com um de seus alunos cabeça-oca conseguiu segui-lo. – respondeu ela enquanto despia a capa de viagem e a abandonava no chão, revelando uma blusa branca de longas mangas e uma saia pregueada vermelha tentadoramente curta.

- Onde estão os aurores? Onde está o Potter? – gritou o homem ferozmente – Não acredito que mandaram sua preciosa sabe-tudo de sangue ruim como isca.

- Não há aurores e Harry não sabe onde estou. Na verdade, ninguém sabe.

E dizendo isso, a garota estendeu a mão direita em direção ao rosto do professor, deslizando um pouco o corpo pela ponta da varinha, alcançou a têmpora esquerda e acariciou-a, traçando uma linha suave e sinuosa até o maxilar. Snape ficou estarrecido, uma expressão de incredulidade estampada em sua face:

- Como me encontrou? O que você quer?

- Quero você!

Com um movimento surpreendentemente rápido e fluido, Hermione colou seu corpo ao de Severo e capturou seu rosto com as duas mãos, esmagando os lábios dele contra os seus. O professor parecia ter sido atingido pelo feitiço do corpo preso, quando ela começou a massagear-lhe a boca com a língua pedindo passagem sensualmente.

Snape não pode resistir quando aquela umidade quente provocou-lhe os sentidos. Ele partiu os lábios e permitiu que a garota penetrasse sua boca e suas línguas se empenhassem em uma dança lasciva, selvagem, primordial. As mãos de Hermione desceram para o peito do professor, explorando-lhe as formas sobre o tecido grosseiro do casaco, enquanto ele levava as mãos ao pescoço dela, sem soltar a varinha, forçando-a contra si, fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse ainda mais.

Quando a mão de sua aluna desceu um pouco mais acariciando a ereção que se formava, o homem despertou do transe que o beijo lhe ocasionou. Ele enredou os dedos entre os cabelos macios e cacheados e com um puxão seco fez as bocas se separarem e garota lhe encarar. Severo se surpreendeu com o rosto afogueado, a respiração ofegante e a expressão de desejo dela:

- Que espécie de armadilha é esta?

Hermione gargalhou com gosto e o homem novamente enfurecido pressionou a varinha contra o seu pescoço:

- Responda! – gritou ele.

- Caro professor, se fosse realmente uma armadilha o senhor não acha que já haveria dentro deste quarto uns vinte aurores e metade da ordem da fênix com varinhas apontadas em sua direção?

Snape ficou confuso, a garota tinha razão. Ele já fora exposto. Se os aurores a tivessem acompanhado para prendê-lo poderiam ter feito isso facilmente enquanto os dois se beijavam:

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntou ele ainda atordoado.

- Eu já disse: quero você.

- Por quê?

- Porquê a maldade em seus olhos me excita. Ela promete caminhos escuros e tortuosos... – disse ela enquanto desabotoava o primeiro dos muitos botões do casaco dele.

- Por que agora? – perguntou ele fechando os olhos quando a mão cálida e delicada da aluna tocou-lhe a pele.

- Porquê antes eu não acreditava nos seus olhos. Tinha quase certeza que era só um disfarce de um hábil legilimente. – respondeu ela correndo as mãos pelo peito, agora desnudo, do professor.

Snape emitiu um grunhido rouco, ainda de olhos fechados, ele podia sentir as mãos macias dela percorrendo seu corpo, cheias de desejo. Nunca ninguém o tocara daquela maneira. Ele nunca havia se sentido desejado como agora. Talvez fosse sobre isso que Alvo falara. Aquela menina estava se transformando em uma luz no meio das trevas de seu luto.

Mas uma voz em sua cabeça, a voz do espião, ainda lhe dizia que aquilo tudo só podia ser uma armadilha. Ele levou a mão que segurava a varinha até a coxa da menina e levantou a saia, tocando sua calcinha úmida de excitação. Algo dentro dele se afrouxou. Não podia ser! Ela realmente o desejava! A varinha escorregou por entre seus dedos e foi ao chão.

A mente sempre clara e aguçada de Severo Snape mergulhou em uma nuvem de luxúria. Sua mão enredada nos cabelos macios de Hermione forçou um novo encontro entre seus lábios e a mão que antes segurava a varinha pressionou firmemente o traseiro fazendo com que ela roçasse o baixo ventre em sua ereção.

Os dois ocupantes daquele quarto desmantelado, entorpecidos de volúpia, mal sentiram quando cambalearam e as costas de Snape bateram, com um baque surdo, contra a parede. Hermione soltou a boca do homem e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto retirava dos seus ombros o casaco e a camisa. Ela foi descendo e deixando uma trilha úmida de lambidas, mordidas e beijos pelo abdômen pálido e magro. Quando chegou ao umbigo ela começou a desenhar-lhe sensualmente o contorno com a língua enquanto suas mãos rápidas se desfaziam da calça com presteza.

O bruxo ofegante e tonto de tesão encostado à parede não pode conter um gemido inarticulado quando primeiro as mãos e depois a boca de Hermione tocaram seu pênis dolorosamente ereto. O gosto do sexo de Snape era como ela sempre imaginara: acre e pungente. Ela beijou reverentemente a pontinha, enquanto levava uma das mãos aos testículos para massageá-los e com a outra exercia uma pressão suave na base.

Severo abriu os olhos para contemplar o rosto de Hermione quando esta começou a passear a língua delicada por toda a extensão de seu pênis, exercendo uma força maior nas longas veias saltadas. Sua ereção pulsou sob a sedutora língua e foi imediatamente aprisionada entre os lábios quentes, que desceram até encontrar os dedos que circundavam a base.

Os olhos negros se toldaram com a pressão forte e ritmada que a garota aplicou em seu pênis. Quando o professor sentiu uma onda de calor emanado do baixo ventre ele puxou abruptamente os cabelos da menina fazendo-a soltar seu sexo:

- Isso é brincadeira para dois, Srta Granger! – e dizendo isso levantou-a pelos braços e a empurrou contra a cama.

Snape livrou-se do restante de suas próprias roupas e caminhou em direção a ela como um felino em direção à sua presa. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas macias da menina e pousou as mãos sobre os seus joelhos:

- Linda! – disse ele com um sorriso predador, enquanto subia as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Hermione fazendo a saia subir expondo uma pequena calcinha de renda vermelha.

O bruxo ofegou com visão da sombra dos raros pêlos pubianos sob a calcinha. A garota percebeu o movimento e sorriu. Notando a reação dela, ele estampou no rosto sua melhor cara de mestre de poções malvado e disse:

– Ainda não, Srta sabe-tudo.

Foi a vez de Hermione ofegar e ondular os quadris.

– Então é isso! – pensou ele – Ela quer o professor malvado.

Sem mais demora ele correu as mãos até a blusa e a arrancou com um puxão violento expondo os seios redondos de aureolas rosadas:

- Vejo que veio preparada Srta. Talvez isso lhe renda alguns benefícios.

Hermione abriu os olhos e se ergueu na cama o suficiente para forçar com a mão a nuca de Severo, capturando os lábios dele num beijo brutal.

Quando ficou sem fôlego, Severo empurrou a menina de volta à cama e começou a acariciar-lhe os seios, admirando o movimento que eles faziam sob suas mãos. Deu um leve beliscão nos dois mamilos, deixando-os ainda mais rígidos, e capturou com a boca o direito enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam o outro.

Snape passou a língua com força por toda a rosadinha aureola, umedecendo-a, para logo em seguida sugá-la e mordê-la. Repetiu o mesmo procedimento, enquanto Hermione arqueava o corpo, tentado esfregar a calcinha de renda em sua ereção.

O homem não podia mais segurar sua excitação, a pele macia e túrgida em sua boca e a fricção do tecido áspero e úmido em seu membro levaram-no à loucura. Sem cerimônias, ele rasgou a pequena peça que cobria o sexo da bruxinha e enterrou a cabeça ali, aspirando o cheiro selvagem dos líquidos que ela vertia.

Com um movimento rápido de mão, o bruxo desfez-se da saia e abriu mais as pernas da garota. Parou um momento para admirar a pele rosadinha, brilhante de umidade, que os poucos pêlos castanhos não ocultavam. O clitóris inchado era um convite sem precedentes. Ele tocou-o com a ponta do longo dedo, ela estremeceu e solto um suspiro abafado que pareceu atingir-lhe a ereção, fazendo-a pulsar. Snape sorriu maldosamente e correu o dedo em direção a pequena abertura enquanto depositava um beijo leve sobre o pequeno feixe trêmulo de nervos.

Hermione começou a gemer alto quando o dedo de Severo penetrou-a e a boca que antes a beijava passou a sugar-lhe com o mesmo ritmo forte e preciso que a mão impunha. A bruxa se perdeu num mar quente de sensações, proveniente das contrações que envolviam o delicioso dedo que a masturbava.

Quando Severo sentiu que Hermione gozara, ele retirou o dedo de dentro dela, passando a percorrer-lhe todo o sexo lentamente com a língua, até que a respiração da garota se acalmasse um pouco.

Assim que conseguiu identificar novamente o local onde estava, ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os cabelos negros entre suas pernas, a deliciosa sensação que a língua de Snape provocava fazendo seu corpo pedir por mais.

Percebendo o movimento da garota, o homem ajoelhou-se na cama, virou- a de bruços com um movimento rápido e ergueu-lhe os quadris:

- Agora vamos a segunda lição, senhorita! – e dizendo isso acariciava as nádegas rosadas da menina, separando-as e estocando firmemente com a língua a abertura do ânus.

O arrepio que percorreu a espinha de Hermione quando sentiu a língua naquele ponto inusitado era exatamente o que ela fora buscar ali. O inesperado e o desconhecido. Logo o mesmo dedo estava de volta à sua vagina, fazendo enlouquecedores círculos, tateando toda a textura de seu sexo, arrancando-lhe suspiros de deleite.

A bruxa sentiu-se vazia quando a boca e o dedo a abandonaram. Ela soltou um muxoxo de exasperação que foi respondido com uma gargalhada divertida e uma estocada profunda em seu sexo.

Snape parou. Precisava recuperar o controle. Quase gozara ao penetrar, de uma só vez a fendinha apertada e quente. Mas a mulher na cama não queria esperar. Enlouquecida de tesão, ela começou a rebolar, empalada em seu membro. Irresistível! Ele segurou os quadris ondulantes e começou a estocar com força e precisão até sentir a umidade quente apertar-lhe, quase dolorosamente, o pênis.

Aluna e professor giraram em uma espiral inebriante de prazer e esquecimento quando atingiram o clímax e desabaram sobre os lençóis encardidos.

Sujos e suados, os dois se acomodaram melhor na cama enquanto as respirações se normalizavam. Passados alguns minutos Snape sorriu e perguntou:

- E então Granger? Conseguiu realizar sua fantasia de aluna comportada com o professor malvado? Por que eu tenho muitas idéias mais sobre como aproveitar bem uma detenção com você.

- Eu não vim atrás de um professor, muito menos de uma detenção. Eu vim até você, Snape, em busca de um comensal assassino. – disse ela com um sorriso angelical pairando nos lábios.

Severo encarou os olhos brilhantes de satisfação da menina e contorceu o rosto numa máscara de ódio, surpresa e repugnância. Ele afastou-se e sentou na beirada da cama, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos castanhos dela:

- Você veio atrás de um assassino? – e soltou um bufo entre triste e divertido.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela saltou da cama puxando um lençol para cobrir sua nudez:

- Você se arrependeu? – perguntou ela assustada e o rosto do professor contraiu-se novamente na expressão de incredulidade e nojo.

A bruxa começou a tremer de raiva, cerrou os punhos sobre o lençol e deixou transparecer na face toda sua perturbação:

- Você não o matou, não é mesmo? – disse ela com um esgar de asco.

Snape baixou a cabeça, aturdido e enojado. Ele viu pelo canto dos olhos as roupas da garota voaram em direção a ela e não esboçou nenhuma reação quando a voz estridente de Hermione se fez ouvir:

- Suspendi o feitiço rastreador que coloquei em você na noite da morte de Dumbledore. – ela se dirigiu a saída – E não se preocupe, seus segredos estão a salvo comigo. – disse a bruxa enquanto girava a maçaneta.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – disse Snape, em um murmúrio assustado.

Ela lançou um último olhar a Snape antes de abrir a porta, mirou os olhos incrédulos e assustados do ex-professor e finalizou:

- Eu vim em busca de um assassino, não de um covarde arrependido! – e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Severo ficou por muito tempo com o olhar perdido na madeira da porta. Ele estava errado. Hermione não era luz, era só mais escuridão em um mundo cheio de trevas.


End file.
